


Wandlore

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Drabble, Fanart, Gen, Magic, POV Minor Character, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"...if you are any wizard at all you will be able to channel your magic through almost any instrument. The best results, however, must always come where there is the strongest affinity between wizard and wand. These connections are complex."</em> --from <em>Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows</em>, by J.K. Rowling </p><p>Notes on the wands of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, from the journal of G. Ollivander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandlore

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly cleaned-up text from some fanart that I made about a year ago and posted on [tumblr](http://skara-brae.tumblr.com/post/42163331000/netherworldvineyard-reposting-some-old-art-that). Sherlock always seems to be written with an ebony wand, and I wanted to try something a little different. I obviously relied heavily on that nifty Pottermore guide to [wand cores](http://www.pottermore.com/en-us/book1/chapter5/moment4/wand-cores) and [wand woods](http://www.pottermore.com/en-us/book1/chapter5/moment4/wand-woods) (if anyone is wondering, mine is Pear, 10 inches, slightly springy with a phoenix feather core-- and I heartily encourage you all to share your own wand types + Hogwarts house in the comments).

 

_Concerning John H. Watson:_

The first wand I selected for him was cedar-- but that was only an experimental fancy, on my part, as from the very moment the young man walked into my shop I could see "English Oak" as if it were write plain upon his honest face. Stout English Oak, the tool of the faithful and courageous; it is a wandwood best paired with a witch or wizard of grounded nature. It has served its native sons for centuries, sturdy under the feet of sailors or shouldered by soldiers. The wand I selected for John Watson was smooth and without device, though, I might somewhat fancifully suggest, its shape resembled that of a bayonet. Paired with a unicorn hair core, this wand was destined to partner with a wielder of enduring loyalty and steadfastness; brave, but not foolhardy. Its temper was firm, but not inflexible, like the mind reflected in the young man's blue eyes.

It was a rather short wand, at exactly ten inches in length, but suited to the boy's short stature (he hopes for a growth spurt that will never come); and, more importantly, to what I predict to be the role of supporter and protector. At the least, that role will go unnoticed; at the most, it will be historic.

 

_Concerning Sherlock Holmes:_

I confess that my first instinct, upon the introduction of another member of the famous Holmes family, (and one with such a defiant bearing) was ebony. Ebony wands of both dragon heartstring and phoenix feather core failed to produce any magical resonance, however, and I theorized that this individualistic wandwood might not be the ideal conduit for a spirit of hidden sensitivity. The wildly roving mind which was gradually revealed to my scrutiny required a uniquely constructed tool. For the first time in decades, I retrieved a wand of Acacia wood with a phoenix feather core, which proved unsatisfactory. Inspired by this unorthodox choice, however, as well as the boy's positive beehive-energy and endless questioning, I passed over hornbeam and pine to select a very handsome wand of sycamore, with a phoenix feather core. Sycamore, more than anything, abhors mundanity and stagnation.

This wandwood, paired with the detached and hard-won magic of the bird of resurrection, was an instrument which would recoil from any dull or average-minded magician. At thirteen inches its length was notable, a fit for a large personality; its temper was stubbornly hard, but not brittle. I had observed upon crafting this wand that it was one of the most demanding that I had ever produced, but-- if paired with a witch or wizard with the skill and intellect to challenge its capabilities-- limitless in its creative potential.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Patient Doe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111013) by [SiriuslyPeeved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyPeeved/pseuds/SiriuslyPeeved)




End file.
